nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Koopa (TV episode)
Super Koopa is the 26th and final episode of ''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3''. Plot In Dark Land, Hip, and Hop says something is ready in which Kooky says the Power Pendant is ready and King Koopa comes in and Kooky tells Koopa that the Pendant will give him the same Power-Ups as Mario and Luigi but only works in the Real World and Koopa likes it because the Bros. can't get powers in the real world. The gang are going for a walk until Koopa's Doomship comes and Koopa kidnaps Luigi and he goes through a Warp Pipe. Mario goes dow as well Princess Toadstool tells Toad to stay behind which the mushroom doesn't want to but Toadstool has her reasons. Mario and Toadstool comes out of the Warp Pipe and Mario tells her that they're in France. Meanwhile, Koopa carrying Luigi says this looks like a job for Super Koopa which Luigi gloats until Koopa uses a pendant to zap a hydrant and kicks with water coming and it also contains a Super Leaf which Koopa touches to become Racoon Koopa and lets Luigi go. Luigi tells Mario and Toadstool and also tells them their powerless. And in that moment Koopa grabs Toadstool and wrap her around the Eifle Tower. The Bros tell Koopa in a helicopter to surrender but Koopa only whacks them a way with his tail. The helicopter hits the water and a Captain comes out and lets them in his sub. Koopa uses his pendant to make a crate containing a Frog Suit which he puts on and becomes Frog Koopa and kicks the sub and captures all three of them. Koopa now goes on the Eifle Tower and tells Kootie Pie, Kooky, Hip and Hop to come and do everything they want. In the Bros jail cell, The Bros whimper because their no match for Super Koopa. Kootie Pie dresses in an ugly outfit which cause several people to faint and Koopa likes it. In the Lavadore Hip and Hop are ordering Paragoombas to move the paintings for their drawings and Hip tells them they can make the old ones better. Toadstool then gets a scroll and throws it in the Warp Pipe which Toad gets it. Toad then grabs an ? Block, a Karoobi's Shoe, Starmans, Fire Flowers, Frog Suits and a Super Leaf and place it in a treasure Chest and he and it goes down the pipe. In the jail cell, Luigi is digging with a spoon until a Sledge Bros. opens the cell and it reveals to be Toad who dropped off the block which contains a Super Leaf and turns into Racoon Mario and breaks through the wall with Toad waiting behind the wall. The Sledge brother informs Koopa who tells Kooky to take the wheel and turns into Racoon Koopa. The team sees Koopa and Toad hands Luigi a Super Leaf and turns into Racoon Luigi and flys off after Koopa who hits Mario with his tail and he loses his power. Toad rescues the Princess and Toad gives Mario a Fire Flower and turns into Fire Mario and one of the fire balls hits Koopa and he falls into the lake. Koopa comes out and zaps a green boot and it turns into a Karibu Shoe and koopa goes in it. Koopa then becomes Racoon and Fire Koopa and shoots thr Bros. and they loses their power but they both touch two Fire Flowers and gain fire power and shoot Koopa and he loses his Fire Power but regains it with the Pendant and shoots the Bros and they loses their power. Toadstool and Toad throws them Starmen and they become invincible and Koopa shots fireballs only to have them reflected back at him and is out of the shoe and loses his powers only to regain them with the Pendant, while the Bros those their Invincibility. Toadstool and Toad hands them Frog Suits and the Bros. jump away from Koopa, who gets out of the shoe and captures Toadstool and Toad and flys off with Racoon power but the Bros. jump on him and Koopa falls, letting go of Toadstool and Toad, crashes into a tree and loses his power. Koopa goes back into his shoe and regains his power, and chases Luigi. Toadstool finally gives Mario a Karibu Shoe and Mario knocks Koopa away. Koopa Pendant this time overloaded and koopa starts to change into Racoon, Fire, and Frog Koopa. Koopa is sent back to Dark Land by the Pendant with his Koopalings following. Toad said that Koopa might be Super with the Pendant but can't replace the Bros., but Mario says they couldn't have done it without their Toad which the episode ends. Maps Animation and Continuity Earth, consisting of several countries, including﻿ France, Italy, the United Kingdom, Germany, Belgium, Spain, Russia, Netherlands, and Portugal. Trivia *It is impossible to mix two Power-Ups together as Koopa uses this combo. * This is first and only time that Koopa is seen using Power-Ups. However, the False Bowsers in Super Mario 3D Land would also be shown using the Raccoon Suit. * Despite being a Koopa Power-Up, Frog Koopa has a minor role. Category:The Adventure of Super Bros. 3 episodes